FF7 Pie--A Parody songfic!
by Funkadelict
Summary: My first ever FF7 fic, as well as my first parody song ever! A parody of 'American Pie'...the GOOD version, not Madonna's one...please Read and Review!


And I KNOW it's Meteor, not Meteo, but it didn't work with the song so…

FF7 Pie

Cloud Singing:

A long, long time ago,

I can still remember how killing bad guys used to make me feel.

But I simply couldn't understand,

If I was a clone, or my own, real, man.

I didn't get it for many a year.

With my sword, I could cut guys to a sliver,

Cast Ice3 and make them shiver.

ShinRa on the doorstep,

My chocobo couldn't take one more step.

I don't remember if I cried,

When my friend Aeris just had died,

And something scared me deep inside,

The day Seraph Sephiroth flied.

ALL:

Oh why, why, do the kiddies all cry?

'Cause of Meteo, sure its neato, but we're all gonna fry,

Look now, you can see it up there in the sky,

Yeah, this'll be the week that we die,

This'll be the week that we die.

Barret singing:

Now this guy, he just ain't all there,

I mean, look at his spikey-ass hair!

He'll die if he's out of gel…

My arm's been replaced b' a cool gun,

And believe me, I have lots of fun,

Meet guys and I blast 'em down ta hell!

Well I know I'm an eco-terrorist,

Blow things up so ShinRa gets the gist,

Lots o' things go BOOM,

Hey look! A lot more rooooooom! 

We took on JENOVA and she died,

And I knew the endin' was almost nigh,

Still I like destroying stuff, so I cried,

The day Seraph Sephiroth flied…

And I was singing,

ALL: 

Why, why, do the kiddies all cry?

'Cause of Meteo, sure its neato, but we're all gonna fry!

Look now, you can see it up in the sky,

Oh yeah, this'll be the week that we die,

This'll be the week that we die.

Tifa singing:

Now for ten years, I've had Double-D's,

The guys go crazy, I mean, look at these!

But that's not how it used to be…

When AVALANCHE blew up the Mako plant,

Even though ShinRa security said they can't,

But they got through and well, gee!

And while Rufus and the Turks were lookin 'round,

Cloudie stole the hero crown!

The WEAPONs all returned,

And any meetings were adjourned…

While gamers read their strategy guides,

We fought something slightly less than divine,

And I think some of us wanted to hide,

The day Seraph Sephiroth flied…

And we were singing!

ALL:

Why, why, do the kiddies all cry?

'Cause of Meteo, sure its neato, but we're all gonna fry!

Look now you can see it up in the sky,

Yeah, this'll be the week that we die,

This'll be the week that we die…

Aeris singing:

I sold flowers in the summer swelter,

Then I met Cloud, but don't think that was shelter!

Now everything's moving much too faaaaaasst….

Turks stepping on my garden grass,

Too much action, I really want to pass,

I know I'm gonna end up in a casket or at least a cast…

They say I'm an Ancient, am I REALLY that old?

I guess If I fight, I need to be bold,

Prayed in the temple for power enhance, 

Ohhhh but I never got the chance!

Sephiroth stabbed me through the back,

He could have used a nice big smack, 

But then for some reason everything went black…

The day Seraph Sephiroth flied!

And I was singing,

ALL:

Why, why, do the kiddies all cry?

'Cause of Meteo, sure its neato, but we're all gonna fry!

Look now you can see it up in the sky, 

Oh yeah, this'll be the week that we die,

This'll be the week that we die!

Cid singing:

So close to outer space,

But now stuck here in this little place,

And ShinRa wouldn't spend Gil to start again…

They !@*(ed my dream, it makes me sick,

Hardly even gave me a #$^&in candlestick!

See if those #@%($%^#ers ever get any friends…

Some people say my mouth is foul,

I just say, #$@^ em all!

An angel out of &*$#ing hell,

Castin' weird and powerful spells…

I flew the Tiny Bronco into the night,

To North Crater, for the *#$!ing fight,

I could have sworn I heard someone laughing in delight,

The day Seraph Sephiroth flied…

And he was singing,

ALL: 

Why, why, do the kiddies all cry?

'Cause of Meteo, sure its neato, but we're all gonna fry!

Look now, you can see it up in the sky,

Yeah, this'll be the week that we die,

This'll be the week that we die!

Cloud singing:

I met a girl, but she got killed,

How much more %$^in'blood is gonna be spilled?

Oops, look, I sound like Cid…

I went to the items store,

Where I'd bought weapons long before,

But it's been gone since I'd been a kid…

And in Midgar, people screamed,

Asteroids fell, and more people dreamed,

The planet then had spoken,

The Meteor was broken!

And the hero-now-villain that I admire most,

Fought me, I used Omnislash, and now he's toast!

Wonder if he'll still haunt me as a ghost…

The day Seraph Sephiroth died…

And he was singing…

ALL:

Oh…Why, why, do the kiddies all cry?

'Cause of Meteo, sure its neato, but we're all gonna fry!

Look there, you can see it up in the sky,

Yeah, this'll be the week that we die,

This'll be the week that we die…

Why, why do the kiddies all cry?

'Cause of Meteo, sure its neato, but we're all gonna fry!

Look there, you can se it up in the sky,

Yeah, this will be the week that we die…

So what did you guys think? It was my first FF7 fic ever, and also my first attempt at parodying a song! I could really use some feedback!


End file.
